


A Violet Star

by fufushi_sannn



Series: Hontou ni, ore wa isekai ni tousou to toutsuu ga me ni aimasu ka? Archives [1]
Category: Hontousoutsuu Archives
Genre: F/M, actually this is oc shit lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufushi_sannn/pseuds/fufushi_sannn
Relationships: Emilie Souen/Kanaya Dyllavan
Series: Hontou ni, ore wa isekai ni tousou to toutsuu ga me ni aimasu ka? Archives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011150





	A Violet Star

The night seemed to lilt with dancing moonlight. A gently spiriting breeze playfully danced around in the maze garden, caressing every leaf as she went, leaving nothing more than some swaying and swishing wherever she worked her way through. Within the window that faced this beautifully royal place, was a mother and daughter, watching silently, as if gazing at nothing at all. 

"It is quite very frisky this night, no?" the woman commented as she ran her long, thin fingers through her little child's silky brown hair. The way that the moonlight filtered through the window in front of them, it made the child's hair seem to glow a soft violet colour, just like how she was a blooming flower in the woman's life. The woman smiled affectionately, her face crinkling with the sands of time that had seeped by her once more. Oh, how she wished she hadn't been this late. 

In front of both mother and child was a table buried beneath countless manuscripts, each written with the same cursive handwriting, flowing smoothly from one line to another, as if waves frolicking about on a summer beach. An open telescope stood at the side, its sightless eye peering with glint at the deep indigo sky. A comet streaks past, casting a brief moment of light onto the otherwise lifeless glass, and it seemed for that moment, to embody the childish sould of the little one who had been so fascinated by it during the day.

"Mama, why do you look at the stars all day?" The child asked, burying her face in her mother's skirt. 

"They say that the stars pull us together, my little darling," the mother chuckled and replied. "Stars tell a story, of the past, the present, and the future. Their positions change, just like how we do. As time flies or crawls by, the winding stories that the stars tell will change. These beautifully crafted stories, written in a language that was never written at all. It's mysterious, isn't it?"

"So you want to know what they mean?" The child said, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Indeed so."

"Woah." 

"One day, maybe after I am no longer on this world, you will be the one to decipher these stars."

"Hmm...mm!" The child seemed to give that some thought. "Then what if I don't want to study the stars?"

"I will stand by your choice all the same, dear. Not everyone is going to be interested in the same thing, and I understand that."

"Okay, mama."


End file.
